Dark Ages - Night 30 (Chinese version)
Dark Ages |Type = Boss battle |Flag = Zombot Dark Dragon's health |Zombie = : |FR = A World Key and a star |NR = A money bag |name = Dark Ages - Night 30 |before = Dark Ages - Night 29 (Chinese version) |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8) |image = Dark Ages - Night 30 China TULO.png}} Strategy ''By If you do everything right, Dr. Zomboss might not even have a chance of unleashing the Gargantuars and all the other zombies that are dangerous in Arthur's Challenge You should have 8 seed slots by the time you reach this level. Mandatory plants: *Sun-shroom (at least level 3 although Level 4 makes the battle much easier.) *Magnifying Grass (at least level 3 although level 4 is recommended) *Tile Turnip *Squash (at least level 3. Level 4 means Squash deals more damage but he might accidentally be boosted, attacking Dr. Zomboss and resulting in more zombies to be dealt with in each summon) (I recommend that he is costumed) *Power Lily (make sure to use it only in the second wave onwards) These plants are not mandatory but they are quite helpful in this battle: *Hurrikale (useful for pushing back zombies) *Jalapenos (especially at level 2/3) *Coffee Bean (in case you fail to take down the Archmage Zombies in time) Preparation Set up your lawn like this: Legend: *SS = Sun-shroom *MG = Magnifying Grass *() = tile that has tile turnip planted on it *X = unplantable tiles You should be left with 1500 sun. Note: You do not have to place the tile turnips in those tiles. You can place them anywhere you want within the sun-shroom area but it is recommended that you do. Part 1 (full HP) Don't worry if Dr. Zomboss decides to burn your plants with a charge attack. You should easily replace them. Use the Magnifying Grass to pick out all the zombies ''he summoned only. Do not attack him until you have 5 plant food in your procession. Every time Squash is fully recharged, replace one of the Sun-shrooms on the tile turnips with a Squash. You might be unlucky if he is boosted for that particular planting. Once you have 5 squashes, one for each power tile, move on to the next part. If Dr. Zomboss decides to use his charge attack here, use Magnifying Grass's plant food effect to stop it (Squash can be used but it might not be able to prevent the charge in time). Part 2 (1/3 of his health is gone) At this point, start using power lily to gain more plant food. Use plant food on one of the Squashes to deal massive damage on Dr. Zomboss. Reinforce the damage by blasting Dr. Zomboss with Magnifying Grass (do not charge and hold, tap repeatedly) and you should be able to defeat Dr. Zomboss easily and complete all the Chinese Dark Ages levels. Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with no flags Category:Boss levels